


Different kind of magic

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Some sort of AU, Sweet Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: One night. The one night that changed their relation forever. Will they be able to work things right? And most of all, if they are ready for another surprise in their life?PS. Mature rating mostly for first chapter.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 124
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frankie_mcstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_mcstein/gifts).



> I wanted to thank you @frankie_mcstein for tons of support I get from you. I hope this little fic will bright your days with every update <3

Juliet and Magnum were sitting on the sofa at the guesthouse. They were exhausted, overwhelmed, and ready to explode because of the latest case. The murder of a child was something they both couldn't walk away without any feelings. Magnum looked at his partner, she was staring at one point for over an hour, her breath becoming heavy as she would fight with the tears. 

"We need a drink," he commanded.

"Vodka with ice," she said, surprised him.

"On the way," he answered, leaving her for a moment. 

Magnum lost count, they were drinking for over two hours, mixing alcohols and talking loudly about everything and nothing. The familiar hum was echoing in their heads causing them to laugh even more. Juliet put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes for a bit before lifting her sight. 

"You are a good man," Juliet whispered, smiling, her sight locked with his. 

Juliet didn't know if it was alcohol, the events of the day, or just an urge to feel something else than the feelings murder they had to solve left in them, but she lifted herself to reach his lips. After a moment she was tangling her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer into a kiss, their tongues swept over each other causing them both to moan. Magnum gave her a quick look, her face was flushed red, eyes partly open and the moans caused his cock to twitch in his boxers.   
Juliet felt the dizziness, she wasn't sure if it was alcohol or her desire but before they both knew she was straddling him, kissing his neck, and unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. Magnum's hands lay at both sides of her hips, helping her steady herself when she pulled her shirt up, the round of her breasts made his breath heavy. He smirked at the lust in her eyes, his hands moving around to her breasts, teasing her nipples to after a moment covered them with his mouth. His warm breath on her caused Higgins to moan loudly. She unzipped his jeans and rolled them to his knees, her warmth rubbing over his cock making him hard and ready. 

"Bed?" she whispered, looking into his brown eyes. 

"Mhm…" he murmured, lifting her, her legs wrapped around his middle, hands tangled around his neck.

Magnum tossed his jeans at the floor, walking slowly with Higgins wrapped around him. His hands roam over her naked body. Thomas pushed the door open, placing Juliet on the bed, she looked so beautiful spread on the mattress, her body covered only by her lace panties.   
Magnum took a deep breath, locking his sight with hers when he pulled her panties down, exposing her beauty to him.   
Juliet sat up, pulling him down for a kiss, her tongue slid over his lips before sucking on it gently just to bite on it softly afterward. She deepened the kiss until breaking away, panting and sliding her hand on his boxers, now full with his hard cock. Higgins rolled him on the other side of the bed, pulling his boxers off and tossed in on the floor on the pile, she licked her lips, before placing her hand on his groin, pump it up and down before straddling his thighs guiding his throbbing cock into her core.   
Juliet placed her hands on his chest before she moved down on his groin. Thomas's hands placed at her hips, helping her steady herself before she finally started to move, her middle circles around his cock, each move bringing them both to the edge.   
Magnum breath becomes erratic, her warmth sourrading him and loud moans echoing in the bedroom forcing him to close his eyes, not wanting to come right there. Juliet was riding him fast, her lips sucked on him before he sat up abruptly, her chest pressed to him, her nipples brushed over his hot skin when his face hid in the crook of her neck, biting on her arm leaving soft marks.   
Juliet's orgasm burns in the pit of her stomach, twisting and clenching down around Thomas's cock when his thrust becomes faster, sloppier, and right after he spills his warm seed inside of her, his hands wrapped around her body preventing her from falling. Juliet's head fell on his shoulder, her sweaty body still pressed to his when he rolled her on the side, wrapping the blanket around them both before drifting off to sleep. 

*****  
Juliet's eyes opened slowly, closing immediately afterward. She felt the pounding pain exploding in her head when at once she felt someone's presence behind her. Higgins slowly turned around to face the person when she saw Magnum spreading on the other side of the bed. Juliet sat up when, t żerying to not make any sharp moves, she realized she was naked. She hides the face in her hands trying to remember herself what had happened last night when the flashbacks of her drinking vodka hit her. She slowly got out of the bed, collecting the pieces of her clothing when she heard Magnum shift on the bed. Juliet looked at him, biting her lip, before leaving his bedroom and guesthouse. The only thing she was worried about was if their friendship survived the night they spent together. 

Thomas groaned before opening his eyes. The headache he experienced was never as strong and he dreamed about something to drink. His mouth was dry, eyes barely opened when he reminded himself about what happened last night. He slowly turned around, placing a hand in a place only hours before Juliet was laying next to him. Magnum slowly walked to the window, he was hoping to see her, to explain but after a moment he wasn't sure how he could explain the thing they made together. Thomas rubbed his face, exhausted by the bigger headache before he walked slowly to the bathroom. The first thing he wanted to do was the show, later she will have to make sure he still has a friend in Higgins. 

*****  
Juliet was running at the beach, her pulse was rising, hot air covered the body when she finally stopped, leaning in to catch her breaths.  
She was still thinking about what had happened, successfully reminding herself about the night she spent with Magnum. At once she felt someone's presence, she quickly turned around and was just about to hit the person when she saw Magnum in front of her with his hands lifted. 

"Don't hit!" he shouted, smirking. 

"I'm sorry," she answered, shooting her sight right. 

"Higgy…"

"I'm sorry for what happened last night...I shouldn't drink that much…"

"You shouldn't be sorry...we did it together and…"

"Magnum…"

"Let me finish," he said quickly, "I don't want to lose you as a friend. We both did this...can we forget about it?"

"Yes," she smiled, "yes, please," she finishes. 

"Are we good?" Thomas asked, tilting her head. 

"Yes, we are good," she admitted, "now who will be first at the end of the beach," she asked, starting to run. 

"Hey! It's not fair!" he shouted, running after her. 

Magnum was sitting at the bar, sipping the beer, and talking with his friends. He was calmer than only hours ago when he wasn't sure about his friendship with Higgins. Now he was sitting next to her, mocking her causing her to hit him in the right arm. 

"You will be so dead!" she said, looking at him.

"Like at the beach? You almost killed me with your famous kick,"

"Well, I should do that then," she tilted her head, "Rick, can you make some food for me? I can't talk with him when I'm hungry," she rolled her eyes. 

"What would you like?" Rick asked, standing up. 

"Fries and burger," she answered.

Magnum wasn't sure what he felt, since the night they spent together his heart and mind playing with him. He wanted to spend time with her, laugh, and talk with Higgins every day and for a moment he was scared of his own feelings. Thomas' arm stretched behind Higgins, hoping no one would see how his look softened at the sound of her voice. He took a sip from his bottle before leaning in and whispering into her ear.

"Are you ready for another case? The man was calling yesterday, we have to find the engagement ring of a famous rugby player," 

"That's easy...we have to hack the jeweler at the island," she said, taking a bite of her burger. 

"You think it's that easy?" 

"Well, it is...it's not like we have to get it out of the volcano…" she added, turning around. 

"You have…" he said, lifting his hand.

"What?" she asked, looking at him. 

"Here," he said, whipping sauce from the corner of her lips, "quite tasty," he added, licking his fingers. 

"I'm not sharing," she shook her head. 

"I don't want to…" he smiled, observing her, trying not to catch his friend's attention. 

*****  
Two weeks later

Higgins was running fast after the suspect when she saw Magnum running right after the same man. They had several cases after they spent the night together and she had to admit he didn't mention anything. She was just about to turn left and catch the guy when her legs became heavy, the dizziness felt in her head forcing her to stop. 

"Hey!" Magnum said walking towards her, "everything's okay?" 

"Yeah...I'm…" she tried to complete the sentence, but before she could, her vision became blank. 

"Higgy!" Magnum shouted, catching her, "open your eyes, hey," he tried to wake her. 

"I'm okay," she said, after a moment, grabbing by his arms to steady herself, "I'm sorry for the guy, I almost got him," she said, trying to get back to normal.

"I don't care about him," Thomas said seriously, "I'm taking you to the hospital," 

"No, I'm fine. Forgot about breakfast," she smiled, pulling out of his body. 

"Higgy…"

"I promise...will eat something and everything will be okay,"

"I'm taking you for breakfast," he said, gently grabbing her by the elbow. 

"Now?" she slept surprised, "we have to catch the man...who knows maybe he is close and…"

"And we are going for breakfast," Thomas said quickly, "don't be stubborn," he lifted his eyebrow.

"Okay, but later I'll work on the cameras around…"

"Perfect," he said, opening the door to Ferrari for her. 

Juliet wasn't sure. She wasn't sure if the dizziness and tiredness were caused by the lack of food. She was thankful that Magnum took care of her even though she wasn't used to it. She was always by herself, knowing she had to be her own support.   
Juliet was sitting by the table with Magnum in front of her when the waitress brought half of the menu and put it in front of her. Mashed eggs with pepper and onion, toast with ham and cheese, pancakes, and a lot of other things made Juliet feel dizzy again. 

"We won't get out if you won't eat it," Magnum commanded, handing her fork. 

"I won't eat all of it…"

"Okay, maybe I got carried away but ate at least toast and eggs," he said, pushing the plate towards her. 

"Okay," she answered, starting to eat. 

Thomas was looking at her, hoping the food and rest will make her feel better but the truth was he was scared. Scared of what could have happened if he wouldn't appear in that alley if she would have to fight with the man they were chasing in that condition. Magnum shook his head and after a moment he finally spoke. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, putting the girl on her plate.

"For what?" he asked, "for not finishing the toast?" he smiled. 

"For not get that man," 

"Juliet for the last time…" he looked at her, "we're good,"

"We're good," she smiled, taking a bite from the toast.


	2. Chapter 2

Few days had passed since Juliet let the man escape and she couldn’t accept the fact she let that happen. She was looking at the cameras, observing the video she hacked, for the millionth time this evening, but she couldn’t figure where he might run or how she could prevent his escape. Juliet rubbed her eyes, waiting for another video to upload and being shown on her laptop when she felt tired. She noticed she felt that way very often, but didn’t pay close attention to this fact. She decided to lay her head on the desk for a moment, and let her eyes rest when after a second she drifted off to sleep. 

Magnum entered Juliet’s office, he was looking for her for almost an hour. He walked slowly, hoping she wouldn't throw things at him when he will ask for another favor when he found her with her head resting on the desk. Her laptop was opened for the footage from the street cameras and Thomas knew what she was looking for there. She couldn’t let herself forget about losing the man two weeks ago. Thomas walked slowly towards the desk, gently touching her arm, but when she didn’t respond he put his one hand under her knees and other behind her back and lifted her without hesitation.   
Juliet's hands wrapped around his neck, when her eyes were still closed and that was one of those few gestures Magnum loved about her. She may look fearless, but deep inside she was vulnerable. Thomas loved her touch, her laugh, and the way she was getting mad when he was asking for help, but always was ready to do everything she could do to support him. 

“Where am I?” she asked when he gently put her in her bed. 

“In your bed,” he answered, pulling the blanket and wrapping her in it. 

“How long did I sleep?” she asked, sitting up.

“Not enough,” he answered, gently pushing her on the bed, “sleep,” he commanded. 

Magnum gave Higgins one last look before gently closing the door behind him. He was worried about his friend, the way she dug into the case, and how she fixed herself of letting the man run made him feel anxious. Thomas was ready to find the man who escaped them and drag him to the police precinct just to let Higgins forget about it. 

******  
Juliet knocked gently before entering Magnum's house. She wanted to thank him for putting her to sleep even though she felt embarrassed about falling asleep on her desk.   
She smiled seeing him in his pants, dancing to the music filling the house, mashed eggs when at once he turned around, seeing her.

"I'm making breakfast," he smiled, "for you too," he tilted his head.

"I'm not hungry," she said, biting her lips. 

"Please," he looked straight into her eyes.

"I came because I wanted to thank you for carrying me to the bed…" 

"No problem," he smiled, putting the plate in front of her. 

Juliet looked at the eggs in front of her, it smelt different than it used to but she didn't want Magnum to think she didn't like his cooking. She put the fork with eggs in her mouth when at once she felt like food grow in her mouth. Juliet pulled the chair and ran towards the bathroom after a moment she was throwing up. She was kneeling in front of the toilet when Thomas slowly opened the door. 

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look. 

"I'm sorry," she said, putting her forehead on the cold tiles. 

"We have to go to the hospital Higgy," he said, rubbing her back. 

"I'm okay, it's probably the flu…" she smiled. 

"Okay, I'm carrying you to the bedroom…" he said, kneeling to lift her.

"No, I'm good," she smiled, "just help me stand up," she added quickly. 

"If you will feel that way tomorrow, I don't care how many times you will hit me. I will take you to the hospital," he said seriously, helping her stand up. 

"Thank you," Higgins answered, leaning on him. 

They walked towards the sofa when he put her gently on the fluffy pillows behind her. He looked at her, her face was pale, her eyes were red from lack of sleep and he was so close to yell at her to force her to take care of herself. 

"I'm sorry for the problems," she smiled. 

"You're not a problem," he answered quickly, "will make you tea," he added. 

"I hate tea," she tilted her head, causing his heart to skip a beat. 

Thomas had never felt that way before, never in his life, someone was more important than himself, someone's well being was more for him than his life. Magnum didn't know why Juliet caused all the feelings in him, but since they slept together, or maybe way before, he felt like Juliet owned his heart and Thomas was ready to do everything for his partner. He stood up, walking towards the kitchen to make her something to drink, trying to fight with this feeling, she wasn’t his after all, and losing her may be the most heartbreaking feeling in his life, a feeling that may destroy him. 

****  
Kumu was looking at Juliet who was working by her desk. She was observing her for some time, wondering what changed in her friend. Juliet looked different, Kumu doesn't know what was the cause of it, but she was glad her friend was blooming. 

"You changed the hair?" Kumu asked, bringing back Juliet from her thoughts.

"No, why?" she asked, without looking at her. 

"You look...different," she said, smiling. 

"In a good way?" Juliet asked, looking at Kumu. 

"Yes," she answered, "in that case thank you," 

"Something happened? Something that caused it?" Kumu asked gently. 

"No, I don't think so," Higgins smiled. 

"Well, in that case...I'm going to the supermarket...would you like me to buy something?"

"Sanitary pads, chocolate, and those chips Magnum is eating all the time," Juliet mentioned, before lifting her sight.

"You got it," she answered, leaving the room.

Juliet looked at the laptop and after a second moved her gaze to the sight. She tried to remember when was the last time she had her period, but she couldn't remember. Juliet leaned to the drawer near her, she took out her notebook and looked at the date, her period was late...it was four weeks late and for a second she thought she missed something, didn't note the last time she had it.   
Higgins shook her head, trying to avoid the weird feeling building in her stomach. She decided to think about it later, and before she knew it she was walking out of the office and going to 'La Mariana' to meet her friends. 

*****  
They were sitting at the bar, laughing and talking about the events of the week. Juliet felt much better, even though she was throwing up now and then, but she was hoping it was just temporary. Juliet was sitting by the table, listening to Rick's story when she felt her head spinning, she shook it trying to not alarm anyone. At once she felt the odd scent, the scent she had never smelled before. She furrowed her brows, trying to navigate the source of it when she looked at the pair sitting near them, eating Rick's famous chicken. Juliet was trying to focus on something else but the scent irritated her nostrils so much she had to leave. She almost threw up, when she saw the pair tasting the famous dish, Juliet looked away before standing up. 

"I'm sorry," she excused herself, passing Thomas by when walking out of the corner of the table.

"Higgy?" he asked, "are you okay?"

"Yes, need some air," she smiled.

Juliet walked out of the bar, starting to take deep breaths. She looked at the ocean, the blue meets the orange and red smudges of the sun when she was looking at the sunset. She closed her eyes for a bit, the events of the few weeks were hard for her to handle. The night she spent with Magnum, the man who escaped, and the flu that takes more than a month now. Juliet felt someone's presence behind her, she turned around to face Thomas looking at her with a concerned look. She didn't have enough strength to convince him she was alright. Higgins looked into his eyes and smiled before his voice filled the air. 

"Higgy…" he started slowly. 

"I'm okay," she assured him, "needed some air," she smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked, rubbing her back, "I'm sorry that I'm asking so much but…"

"Would you be like that if we wouldn't have slept together that night?" she looked at him. 

"We are friends,” he answered, taking a step back like her words would punch him right in his stomach, “I thought that after all we've been through, you would know that…" he answered harshly.

"Magnum…" she was trying to stop him. from getting back into the bar.

"No," he answered, "We slept together, but it wasn't just my fault. I just wanted everything to be normal between us and the fact I care about you isn't because we had sex Higgins," he explained, leaving her outside.

Juliet hid the face in her hands, the talk went so wrong she didn't even want to think about it anymore. Suddenly she felt the urge to throw up, for the third time this day. She leaned in and threw up when at once the pieces of the puzzles clicked on their places. Juliet lifted her sight and looked in front of her at the last colors of the sunset which became darker and turned into night. She finally understands, putting the questions and pieces in their places. Juliet couldn't understand why she didn't notice it earlier, she was a private investigator and she should have noticed the signs, but if something affected her personally, Higgins put it always at the very end on her list.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered to herself, covering the mouth with her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet was sitting at the edge of the bathtub with plastic sticks laying in front of her at the sink. She drove to the pharmacy at the other side of the island, hoping no one would notice her buying a pregnancy test. Three pregnancy tests which she was doing at the same time. Juliet heard the beep, letting her know the tests were ready. She stood up, taking a step towards them when she saw it. Two red lines at every test made Higgins feel dizzy. She sat at her spot on the edge of the bathtub and covered her mouth.   
It can't be true, she was careful and the last time she had sex was a long time ago, except...Magnum. She knew it won't end up good, Higgins knew Thomas and her couldn't have a baby together, they weren't ready, he wasn't ready.   
Juliet thought about the number of women in Thomas's life, she would never bring a child to the world just to be a second for the father. She knew how it feels when a father didn't notice your existence and Higgins was sure...she won't keep it. She won't become a parent, neither will Magnum.

Juliet was walking to the car, trying to focus on one thing at a time. She was about to visit her doctor, to check if everything was okay, she knew she won't keep the baby, but she also wanted to make sure he or she was in good health. She booked the visit the other evening and was hoping when she arrived at the place, she will be sure about her decision. At once she heard Kumu calling her, smiling at the view of her before finally speaking.

"Where are you going?" the woman asked, "in case if someone would call," she added. 

"I'm going to the doctor, will be back soon," she gave her a small smile. 

"Doctor? Are you okay?" 

"Yes, it's probably just stomach flu," Juliet explained. 

"Will inform Thomas if he will ask about you," Kumu smiled. 

"He won't," Juliet answered with a sadness in her voice. 

"He always asks about you," 

"We had a fight, he won't ask," she told Kumu before sitting in the car. 

Higgins was sitting at the chair right after her exam. The doctor she was visiting was quite nice, telling her things she already knew. She listened to the woman before interrupting her in half of the sentence. 

"I don't want to keep it," she said, "would like to…"

"Would like to make an abortion?" doctor Harris asked, looking at her.

"Yes," Juliet nodded. 

"Okay then, will book the appointment on the day after tomorrow,"

"Thank you," she said, standing up.

Juliet felt like in a dream, walking to the car she was thinking about what she wanted to do. She knew it would be the right thing to do to tell Magnum he was the father and should know about it but she was afraid that if she told him, their relationship would never be the same, she wasn’t ready for losing him as a friend. Juliet didn’t have many friends and every single one she had was important for her. 

*****  
Thomas was walking slowly towards Higgins's house. He felt bad for what he acted the other day. Magnum knocked at the door, waiting for her to open when he heard Kumu behind his back. 

"Juliet's gone, she went to the doctor," she said. 

"What?" he asked quickly, "she felt worse?" 

"No, she told it's stomach flu," 

"You know where she goes?" he asked before jumping to Ferrari.

"Will send you an address," Kumu said, looking at him when he left the mansion. 

Juliet was sitting at the bench in front of the hospital. She was unable to move for over thirty minutes, telling herself her decision was a good thing to do. She couldn't have a child with Thomas. They weren't ready for the responsibilities a child brings. She was just about to stand up and walk towards the car when she saw Thomas right in front of her. 

"Kumu told me where you went. Is everything alright?" he asked quickly, sitting next to her. 

"It...yeah," she answered, her sight dropping on the ground. 

"Higgy…" he started, "I'm sorry for yesterday...I wasn't thinking…"

"It's okay," she answered, one of the tears rolled from her eyes. 

"Juliet?" he asked, "what's going on?" 

"Nothing you should worry about," she looked into his brown eyes.

Juliet Higgins was never a crying person, even after Richard's death, she didn't cry much. There were also only a few people who saw her crying and she definitely didn't want Thomas Magnum to be one of them. Higgins stood up being ready to leave when she felt Thomas hand around her wrist. 

"Please Juliet,"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, the tears rolling from her eyes. 

Thomas stood up, wrapping his arms around her. He was shocked, unable to speak, but he was holding her tight until her sobs became lighter.   
Magnum was caressing her back until she was finally able to speak. 

"I won't keep it," she said, without looking at him. 

"So, I don't have anything to say," he asked, looking into her eyes.

"It's my body, it's my fault and I'm not ready to raise a baby alone," she explained.

"Wait a minute...it wasn't anyone's fault...it happened, we both were drunk…"

"I didn't take a pill...I forgot…"

"Still not your fault, I know it's your body. I respect that, but you also won't be alone with it,"

"I will...I know you Mangum...you are not ready for a baby as much as me,"

"Maybe, but I'm ready to try,"

"You can't try! It's a baby, not a Ferrari you can destroy and buy a new one," Juliet raised her voice, taking a step back. 

"Higgins," he said calmly, placing his hands on her shoulders, "we had sex and made a baby...I'm ready to raise that baby with you, just give me a chance to prove you I'm ready to help you,"

"No," she said, "We both are not ready," she added, walking away, leaving him alone. 

Thomas was sitting at the bench, trying to figure out his next move. He wanted to keep the baby, since the moment he found out he felt that warm feeling around his heart getting tighter. Magnum wasn't sure how he will prove that to Juliet, but all he was thinking about was the fact she will terminate the pregnancy. He was ready to do everything to won't let that happen. 

*******  
Juliet was lying in her bed, covering herself with the blanket. She felt the cold nose on her hand when she pulled the blanket a bit to see Apollo looking at her, wanting to go for a walk. She patted his head, before standing up and put her pants on.   
Juliet caught her reflection in the mirror, she was surprised to see the changes just now. The round breasts, her stomach became bigger, not much but she told herself it was just at least four weeks of her pregnancy. She put her hand on her stomach, caressing it gently before shaking her head. For that one moment, the little second she thought she would handle raising a baby. She would handle it all alone but Juliet Higgins wasn't sure about her thoughts anymore. She put a jacket on and walked the dogs, walking on the warm sand and mixed it with the clear water made her feel calmer, for a split second she didn't think about a procedure she will have in forty-eight hours.   
Higgins couldn't stop thinking about the talk with Magnum. She would never expect him to be ready to become a father. The sound of the ocean brought her back to the time she was with Richard. They never plan a child, but Juliet thought they had time for that. She was pregnant with Magnum, with Thomas Magnum a man who could have, and had, every woman on the island. She doesn't want her daughter or son to be one of many people in his life. Juliet knew she should give him a chance, a chance to prove he will be a good father, but Higgins didn't have time to check it. She had to do it, the day after tomorrow she won't be pregnant anymore, but only the thought of it made her feel unsure. 

Juliet was standing in front of the hospital. She was standing there for over twenty minutes without any move. Higgins woke up being ready, but with every step towards the hospital, her doubts started to win over. Higgins knew Magnum wouldn’t be ready for the baby, but maybe she was?  
She was staring at the door, observing the women getting out of the building. She thought it would be easier, but the fact she won't have the baby, the fact she will get rid of it like something unwanted made her feel sick. At once she felt someone's hand wrapping around hers. She lifted her sight, looking into Magnum's chocolate brown eyes. 

"No matter what will you decide…" he said, squeezing her hand, "you won't be alone," he finished, kissing her forehead before he hugged her tight. 

"I want to keep it," she whispered, "but I don't want to do it alone," she added. 

"You both will never be alone," he said, smiling, "just let me take care of you...both of you," he said, lifting her chin with his finger, "we are in it together," he said seriously. 

“I don’t want to get rid of the baby, but I don’t want to feel like I force the decision on you either,” 

“Juliet,” he said softly, “we’re going to keep it and I already know you will be the best mom on Earth,” he smiled, pulling her into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Juliet felt different, different than a few hours ago. Magnum drove her home, getting back for her car before making her a big dinner she couldn't finish. She was looking at him, his sight fixed on his phone when her voice filled the room, bringing him back from the thoughts. 

"What will we do now?" she asked with concern in her voice. 

"Probably shower, later sleep, you have to sleep at least 8-9 hours," he answered, “at least they write it in this article,” he smiled showing her his phone.

"I mean with…" she put her hand on her stomach, "we have to tell everyone...I have to go to doctor Harris again…I don’t know if I can eat all the things I ate before," she started counting. 

"Juliet," he said softly, "one thing at the time. We will go to the doctor, she will tell us details and after that, we will talk with our friends," he explained, smiling at her. 

"I'm sorry...I feel so…" she shook her head, hiding the face in her hands. 

"Scared and overwhelmed?" he said, looking into her eyes, "I know, me too, but we got this. Just need a plan,"

"Who would've thought," she smiled, "Thomas Magnum being so…"

"Responsible? Thoughtful?" he laughed.

"Supportive," she said, blushing.

"I told you, you won't be alone," he said squeezing her hand. 

"Stop or I will cry…" she said quickly, "hormones," she added with a smile. 

"Okay, I will do dishes then," he smiled, taking her plate. 

"Can I help you?" she asked, standing up.

"I would love too," he said.

Thomas was washing the dishes, giving the wet plates to Juliet so she could whip it out. They were talking and laughing like the moment in front of the hospital never happened. Thomas was observing her from the sidelines, he had never felt so good in his life and the sound of Juliet's laugh made his heart skip a beat every time. He gave her the last plate before they both booked the doctor's appointment. Thomas was never so excited in his life, tomorrow he will see his baby on the screen. 

*****  
They were sitting in the anteroom room, waiting for doctor Harris to see them. Magnum was looking around, reading the posters hanging on the walls. He was reading the one with the big baby and how important vitamins are for pregnant women when at once the door opened, letting them both in. 

"Please lay here, we will see if everything is okay," the doctor said smiling, "your husband can sit here," she pointed on the chair nearby.

"He is not my husband…" Higgins answered.

"Boyfriend then," 

"No," Magnum said quickly.

"Baby father," the doctor said, pouring cold gel on Higgins's belly.

They were looking at the white smudges on the screen hoping everything was okay when the doctor clicked and made the screen more visible. 

"It's around the fifth week. Everything's okay but you have to take vitamins for pregnant women. I think you should gain some weight too, you should weigh at least two kilos more. Remember there are two of you now,"

"She will," Thomas said, fixing his look on the screen. 

"Good, then we can print photos for you,"

"Yes please," Magnum said excitedly. 

They were walking out of the hospital, trying to organize their thoughts after all the information they got from the doctor. Thomas was overwhelmed and he couldn't imagine how Juliet was feeling after all that happened for only five weeks. 

"Hey," he caught her attention, holding her hand, "I'm sorry for being…" he scratched his head, "too excited there,"

"There is nothing you should apologize," she smiled, "I'm glad you were...it makes everything less stressful," she smiled. 

"That's good," he took a deep breath, "now when we know everything…"

"We have to tell everyone," Juliet whispered, closing her eyes. 

*****  
She was scared, scared but ready to tell everyone about the baby. Thomas invited their friends for poker night. They wanted to make it smooth, hoping their friends will accept the new situation. Juliet was telling herself they made the right call, but the truth was, she wanted to hear it from someone other than Thomas. They will have a baby together, a little human they will love with all the strength they have, but knowing their friends, who were for them like family, thinks the same way would make her feel much better and calmer.   
Juliet put the last plate with crackers on the table before she turned around to Thomas. 

"Have you taken the vitamins?" he asked, causing her to smile.

"Yes, mom," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he looked at her with a scared look. 

"No, no I like it," she tilted her head. 

"That's good, I like taking care of you," he said, locking his sight with hers. 

Juliet was about to tell something when Kumu and Katsumoto entered the room, looking at their friends with concerned looks when Rick and TC walked right behind them. Thomas and Juliet knew there was no going back, they had to tell their secret.

“Can you just spoil the secret?” Katsumoto said, sitting up, “it’s Monday, we never play on Mondays...besides you both act weird,” he said, taking a piece of crackers into his mouth.

“You can tell us,” Rick said, doing the same. 

“You tell them,” Juliet looked at Thomas and bit her lip. 

“We had sex,” he said quickly, looking at their reaction. 

“Seriously you will start with this?” Juliet shrugged, glaring at him.

“Well we did start from this,” he lifted his eyebrows.

“Wait...you had sex?” Rick asked, trying to process the information, “like...with each other?” 

“Yes…” Thomas said quickly.

“And you are telling us that because?” Kumu asked, tilting her head.

“Ugh, I’m pregnant...Thomas is a father,” Juliet said, lifting her sight at her friends, “we want to keep it,” she added. 

“You will have a baby…” TC said, “together?”

“Yes,” they both said in unison. 

Magnum and Juliet were confused by their reaction and for one moment they thought friends will tell them it’s completely nuts to keep the baby. Juliet looked at Thomas who’s hand was squeezed hers. She would never think Thomas will be so supportive, he was taking care of her in a way she would never do by herself. Juliet was hoping their friends' opinions won’t ruin the decision they made together. 

At once Kumu stood up, walking towards Juliet and when Higgins thought she will just leave the woman hugged her tight whispering how proud she was for their decision, after that small gesture TC, Rick and Katsumoto did the same making Juliet feel calmer. They talked for a moment before they went home and left Thomas and Higgins alone. 

“That was scary,” she said, “you saw Gordon’s face? I thought he will pass out,” she laughed. 

“I was observing TC...he was more confused than me at the beginning,” 

“Thomas…” she whispered.

“Yeah?” he answered alarmed by the tone of her voice. 

“I was wondering...if you...but you could say no..” she talked fast.

“Higgy,” Magnum walked towards her, pulling her into a hug, “the whole sentence,”

“I know being with the baby from the very beginning is important for you and I was wondering if, during pregnancy, you could stay at my house…”

Thomas's heart sped the beat at the sound of her words, he wanted to propose the same thing but didn’t want to scare Juliet off. She was confused enough and the last thing he wanted was to cause more damage. Magnum smiled before his voice filled the small space between them. 

“I wanted to ask the same thing,” he whispered.

“Really?” 

“Of course, someone has to keep an eye on you…” he joked.

“Thomas Magnum!” she shouted, smacking him playfully by his arm, “you are lucky baby needs father, or I would kill you right here,”

“Well, that means it’s very good we made this little human,” he said, placing his hand on her stomach. 

Juliet felt the sparks flying between them the moment his hand touched her belly. She was never a woman who liked being touched without permission, but something in Thomas' gaze made her feel safe when he did that. She bites her lip before taking a step back, leaving him confused in front of her. 

“I’m hungry…” she said slowly, giving him an apologetic look.

“What would you want?” he asked softly, pulling her to the kitchen.

“Ice cream with salty caramel,” 

“You hate salty caramel…” 

“I know!” she throws her hands up, “but your son or daughter wants it…” 

Magnum smiled at the sound of her voice. Till now it isn't so obvious for him to become a father. He died a long time ago, and even if his stepdad was amazing, he always missed his dad. Thomas looked at his partner, she was glowing in a way he never noticed before. She was gaining weight, just like the doctor said, and he was proud of himself he was there for her every hour of day or night. He walked towards the fridge, hoping the ice cream was still there when he turned around Higgins was sitting at the sofa with her head leaned on the soft pillow. Thomas glanced at her, noticing he fell asleep the moment her head hit the softness of the pillow and smiled at the fact. Magnum put the box of ice cream to the fridge before going back to Higgins. He lifted her up, carrying her to the bedroom, kissing her forehead. He could get used to it, having her so near made his heart speed its rhythm, but Thomas loved every second of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Juliet was tossing and turning for over two hours. She started to believe that insomnia was the next stage of the pregnancy, after three beautiful months of falling asleep in every place of the house.   
Higgins was this close to going at the next door, where Thomas was probably sleeping tight. They were living together for over a month now, and having him so near made her feel safe and secure. He made her breakfast every day, later went and solved the cases, with her little technical help when he called her and after that, they were watching movies at the big TV in the house. She loved every second of it but obviously couldn't tell him that, their situation was messed up enough. Juliet gave up on laying on the bed, placing her feet on the floor, and walked slowly from her bedroom. She carefully closed the door, trying to not make any noise and wake up Thomas, before she tiptoed to the kitchen. She was standing in front of an opened fridge before she took out the ingredients for her new favorite food, she was sure the baby had a taste from Magnum and she smiled at the thought of that before she put the bread with marshmallows on it in the microwave and waited until it dings.   
Juliet took out her food before sitting at the kitchen counter, holding her marshmallow sandwich in front of her, she was just about to take a bite when she saw Thomas, leaning on the kitchen door and smiling at her with his sleepy eye. 

"What are you doing here at 2 am?" he asked, crossing his arms. 

"What I learned about being pregnant is that a woman needs two things, sleep, and food, I can't sleep so I decided to eat a sandwich, want some?" she asked, lifting the plate.

"Mother of God, what is that?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Bread with marshmallow," she said quickly, "I would add spicy sauce but I'm too lazy to stand up,"

"Jesus…" he answered, standing in between her legs, looking at the food, "you're gonna eat that?"

"Yes," she took a bite, "if you won't be nice, I won't share,"

"You never eat those things when you're with me," he said, taking a step back, knowing he stood too close.

"Kumu said it's gross and I knew you won't do it for me because you would throw up in the process," she shrugged, "so I'm eating it when you're not at home," 

"I would do it if you would tell me," he said, tucked her hair behind her ear before it would land in her food. 

"You want to try?" she asked with a mischievous smile. 

"No…" he answered, "why can't you sleep?" he asked, rubbing her back. 

"I should sleep on the side, they said it would be more comfortable, but I can't sleep at the side or I roll on the back," she explained. 

Thomas scratched his head before taking a step back. He wanted to help her, mostly because he couldn't stand her being exhausted after a sleepless night. Magnum hoped she wouldn't understand it differently, but he decided to give it a go and after a moment his voice filled the air. 

"I can sleep with you…" he said slowly, waiting for her reaction. 

"Well you did…" she smiled, pointing at her belly. 

"Very funny," he tilted his head, "if I will be behind you, you won't roll on the back. We can try…if you want to,"

Juliet looked at him surprised, the desire of at least a few hours of sleep won over the urge to say no. Juliet closed her eyes for a moment, pretending she was chewing on the bite of her sandwich before finally speaking.

"If it won't be a problem," her voice was more a whisper. 

"It won't," Magnum said, helping her get down from the kitchen corner, "let's go sleep then" 

Magnum was waiting for Juliet to climb onto the bed, and couldn't stop staring at her little bump. He smiled at the memory of her comparing it to the small watermelon. Thomas was ready to wrap his hand around her when at once he put the hand back, the only thing he didn't want was to upset her.   
Juliet pulled the covers up almost to her face, before reaching behind her to find Magnum's hand. She didn't know if it was the baby who needed his touch to stay calm or maybe it was her. 

"You don't mind?" she asked, pulling herself closer to him. 

"Not at all," he smiled to herself, softly kissing her hair. 

They lay for some time before Juliet shifted on the bed. They both couldn't sleep or it was more because they wanted to spend more time together. At once she turned around a bit, to look if Magnum was asleep. 

"Something wrong?" he asked. 

"I...I want to explain why I freak out like that…" she turned around. 

"You don't have too…"

"But I want to," she answered, looking into his eyes, "when I was with Richard, we didn't talk about kids, I thought it will come later in our relationship, but he…"

Magnum felt her body shivered, he pulled her closer, his hands wrapped around her like a shield protecting her from the past. Thomas looked at her for a moment before her voice filled the darkroom again. 

"I thought we had the time and I now know you can never be sure of that. I don't say that what we did was right, we should think before doing it, but...there is no other man I would want to have a baby with then you Thomas," she turned around, kissing his cheek. 

"Juliet," he whispered into her ear, "you both," he placed his hand on her baby bump, "are the best that happened to me for a long time and...as bad as it sounds, I'm grateful for what we did," 

Juliet smiled, turning around fully to hide her face into the crook of his neck. She felt the baby move the moment Thomas caressed her small belly, she loved the feeling of his touch and how that small bean inside of her reacted to him. 

"What would you say for a little shopping?" his voice brought her back.

"I didn't know you are a fan of shopping," she smiled.

"I'm not, but we both need some fun, we need things for that little pea in you, and I know a nice shop around," he said, causing her to smile. 

"I won't ask why you know a store with baby accessories," she shook her head, her eyes barely open.

"It was from the case," he said quickly, noticing her falling asleep in his arms. 

"Goodnight Thomas," she whispered, placing her hand on his chest. 

"Goodnight Juliet," he answered, holding her tight. 

******  
Juliet had never slept so peacefully. She slowly opened her eyes, focusing on the sunlight behind the curtains, when she turned around, hoping to see Magnum, the bed was empty. Juliet's smile faded away, she knew it was probably a one-time thing, but sleeping in his arms made her feel safe. She was just about to go to the bathroom to take a shower when the door opened slowly, letting Thomas in. He was holding the tray with a big glass of orange juice, a plate with sandwiches, and a little Hawaiian flower. She still didn't know her name off. She smiled when Magnum sat on the bed, placing the tray in front of her.

"Are those?" she looked at the place. 

"Bread, marshmallow and spicy sauce," he said, "it looked quite tasty last night...except the sauce," 

"Thank you, but you shouldn't...I could do my breakfast," 

"I know, but I like taking care of you," he shrugged.

"Have you eaten?" she asked. 

"I did, not as delicious a meal as yours," he teased. 

"You miss so much Magnum," she said, taking a bite from her sandwich. 

"I bet, but those sandwiches are made just for pregnant women," he said, tucking the straight lock behind her ear.

Juliet looks lifted at his touch, she always feels warmth at the place he touched and she has to admit that he will miss it when the baby is born. She bites her lip, trying to not let him see what his touch does to her, so after a moment finally speaks.

"About last night…" she started. 

"Did you sleep well?" he asked immediately. 

"Yes, I did…"

"I noticed because you were snoring so loud...I wanted to record it, but I left the phone in the room," he smiled. 

"I did not!" she shrugged, poking him in the arm. 

"You did!" he laughed, trying to avoid her punch. 

"You are mean," she said seriously.

"Hey! You were still cute though," 

"I will forgive you if you will try it," she said, lifting a piece of her sandwich. 

"Juliet…"

"We both won't forgive you…" she said, looking straight into his eyes with a serious face. 

"You both will be the death of me," he said, gently grabbing her hand with a sandwich in it and taking a bite. 

"And?" she waited.

"It's not bad…" he answered.

"I told you so," she smiled causing his heart to skip the beat. 

"I will leave you so you can get ready,"

"Thomas," she said quickly before he left her bedroom, "we don't have to go to that store. You've had a lot of cases lately and I'm not very big help now," she said, her eyesight dropping on her belly, "maybe you will just stay home and rest?"

"I will just after we will buy the whole store of clothes and accessories for our baby," he said, smiling. 

"Magnum!" she almost shouted. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, being near her in a second. 

"Give me your hand, quick," she ordered, placing his palm on her belly, "you feel it?" 

Magnum was blinking fast trying to hold the tears of happiness back. He had never felt anything so magical like the first movie of their little nugget. They both were looking into each other's eyes before Thomas stopped caressing her belly. 

"I will wait for you both in the living room," he said softly, "be nice to mommy little nugget," he whispered. 

Juliet hated hormones, she hated it with all her being mainly because it made her cry for no reason. Magnum was working hard lately, he was taking care of her, working on a case, and being awake at night by her cravings. Juliet shook her head, before walking to the bathroom, they will go to the store, and later she will take care of him, for a change. She smiled at the idea of that and after a second the hot water was streaming, covering her body. Juliet doesn't know how long that blissful time with Thomas will take, but she wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.


	6. Chapter 6

Juliet was amazed, not only by the number of things for babies at the store but also by Thomas' behavior. He was a perfect gentleman, opening the door for her, asking if she liked something or not and she was starting to understand what all girls see in him, she understood why there were so many women leaving his house in the past. She was looking at the pink shirt with a teddy bear on it when she felt Thomas standing behind her. 

"What did you find?" she asked, without looking at him. 

"Look at this!" he answered excitedly to show her piece of cloth.

"You found a shirt with a Ferrari?" she laughed, covering her mouth. 

"We are taking it," he said, with a serious look.

"And if it will be a girl?" she asked. 

"Her mom is a former MI6 agent and dad is PI...I think she would love that," he whispered into her ear, placing his hand on the small of her back. 

Juliet felt the cold shiver run through her spin when his hand touched her. She was just about to smile when she saw a girl staring at Magnum with puppy eyes. Juliet's smile faded away when she understood she wasn't his wife, fiance, or even girlfriend. She decided to not prolong the events, but she also didn't want to be a witness of that girl asking Magnum out so she walked away.

"Will see what's there," she said, giving him the forced smile.

"Juliet?" he asked confused, seeing her walking at the other corner of the store. 

"My name is Leah, can I help you?" the tall brunette asked with a smile. 

"No, thank you," he asked immediately, trying to see where Higgins went. 

"We have more of those over there," she pointed at the shirt with Ferrari on it, "I can show you," she added, biting her lip, touching his arm. 

"No, thank you we will take this one," he smiled. 

"I'm over there if you will need me," she said, blushing.

Juliet was trying not to look, but her sight wandered over there without her knowing it. The brunette was now blushing and smiling at Magnum, touching his arm which made Juliet mad and sad at the same time. At once she felt a sharp pain in her belly, causing her to bend a little. Juliet was scared but didn't want to alarm Thomas just yet, she knew if she would do anything like that, it will look like she wanted to interrupt him with the brunette. 

"Don't do this baby," she whispered to her belly, "we can't do this to daddy," she added when the pain became bigger. 

"Are you okay?" one of the women at the store asked.

"Yes thank you," Juliet answered, taking a deep breath.

"I will help you get out, maybe you need some air," she said.

"I…" Juliet tried to say, but the pain overwhelmed her. 

"Juliet…" she heard Thomas's voice, "what's wrong?"

"She bent a while ago, she can't move," the woman said quickly. 

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he said, taking a step towards her. 

"No!" she almost shouted, "don't touch me, I’ll be fine in a minute," 

"Juliet," he said softly, "I will carry you to the car okay? Please, we have to check if everything is okay," 

Juliet lifted her sight and tried to hide the tears stung in her eyes. The pain has eased a bit but she was scared that something will happen to the baby and it will be her fault. Juliet lifted her hand to wrap it around his neck, Thomas took one of his hands under her knees and another one behind her back lifting her like she would be a feather. Juliet closed her eyes for a moment, hoping everything will be okay. 

*******  
Juliet was sitting at the gynecologist chair waiting for doctor Harris to finish the exam. She didn't know what was scarier, the fact something was wrong with the baby or Thomas' face when doctor Harris told him to wait outside. 

"Everything is okay," doctor Harris said, "the baby is fine, the pain was caused by stress, you have to take care of yourself," 

"I eat like an elephant, taking vitamins and I really try not to stress much..." Juliet said, looking at her. 

"It's more about controlling the stress level and sugar levels. You have to eat when you are planning the exercise," 

"I will," she nodded, pulling her pants on. 

"Will let your partner in," Harris said, smiling. 

Juliet was ashamed and didn't know how she would look Magnum in the eye. She hoped he wouldn't think that she fake it to make him focus on her. She took a deep breath and put her sweater on when she saw him standing in the door. 

"God you scared me," he said, walking towards her, before hugging her tight. 

"It was…"

"Stress…" he said, "I was talking with a doctor,” 

"I'm sorry, for interrupting you," she said, pulling away. “You were busy with the girl and I…" she placed the hand on her belly. 

"Hey!" he lifted her chin, "I don't care about the girl, you are both the most important here. I almost get a heart attack when you couldn't stand up," 

"Me too, it hurts like hell," she gave him a small smile.

"Do you want to go there and finish shopping or go for lunch?" he asked, rubbing his hands over her arms. 

"Both," she laughed, "food and shopping, best day ever," she smiled. 

"Good, now we have to work on you stressing less…" 

"Thomas," she whispered, "you can go on dates, you don't have to be with me all the time...with us,"

"You are so stubborn sometimes," he said, wrapping his arm around her, "the only girls I want to date are you and my daughter,"

"How do you know if it will be a girl?" 

"A hanch," he said, kissing her forehead. 

******  
Juliet and Magnum were sitting on the sofa in a big living room. They were too tired to cook or even move. Juliet was still a little dizzy after visiting the hospital, but doctor Harris mentioned she could feel like that. She was just about to lean on Magnum's shoulder when they both heard the click of opening doors.   
TC, Rick, and Kumu entered the house with the pizza box in their hands. Juliet smiles at their view, lifting herself enough to hug Kumu and TC on their way to the couch. 

"We heard about what happened," Rick said, handing Juliet a paper plate with a big pizza slice. 

"We didn't help you enough," Kumu said, looking at them both. 

"That's why you both have a day off tomorrow," TC said with a smile, "Kumu will take care of the dogs and mansion, and Rick and I will take your case,"

"It's nice of you, but…" Thomas said quickly.

"We won't take money from your brother, all money will be yours," Rick said, patting Magnum's arm. 

"You both need rest and you have friends who want to help you," TC added. 

"We should have done it a long time ago," Kumu said, hugging Higgins tight.

"This baby will have the best family in the World," Juliet said, her voice cracking. 

"Eat pizza, go sleep and you have at least two days off," TC said, standing up. 

"Will leave you for now," Kumu said, leaving with Rick and TC. 

"Two days off," Magnum said, smiling. 

"You will sleep the whole day tomorrow, you worked for both of us lately," she said, taking the leftovers to the kitchen.

"I…" Thomas scratched his head, "I would prefer to spend those two days with you...if you don't have other plans,"

"You should have enough of me," she smiled, putting paper plates to the bin. 

"I don't think there will be a time I wouldn't want to spend time with you," he said sincerely, looking straight into her eyes. 

"In that case, we have two days for ourselves," she said, taking his hand into hers, "will you…" she asked, biting her lip.

Thomas knew what she wanted to say, he also knew that Juliet Higgins and expressing feelings were not a good match. He was afraid she will shut him out with every doubt and insecure building in her head so he decided he will show her how much he cares until Juliet will trust him fully. 

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked, going back to her unspoken words, "I don't like sleep alone,"

"I would love that," she smiled, pulling him by the hand behind her.

Juliet was laying in the bed with Thomas, his hand placed on her belly, face hidden in the crook of her neck. She was thinking about the events of the day, trying to stay calm and figured out what to do next. Juliet told herself she wanted to enjoy days with Magnum, he cared for her the way no one ever did, but the truth was he was a good man and every good man would do the same having a baby with a woman he was friends with. Juliet shook her head, she didn't want to think about it, not yet. At once she felt Thomas moving behind her. 

"Are you okay?" he asked sleepy. 

"Yes, I can't sleep," she answered quickly.

"Want something to eat? I can make you a sandwich," 

"No, sleep," she said, turning around to face him. 

Thomas was already asleep, his head resting on the pillow, hands still wrapped around her making her feel safe. She lifted her sight, focusing on his lips when hers softly brushed it. Juliet immediately pulled away, scared he may wake up but he didn't even make a sound. Higgins took a deep breath before pulling herself closer to him, she knew exactly what she was feeling right there in bed with Thomas Magnum. She fell in love with her partner.


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Magnum for the first time ever. She made some pancakes with syrup, mashed eggs, and sausages, coffee, and juice. Thomas was sleeping tight, it was around ten already and he was still in bed. Juliet knew he was tired after months working for them both, she put everything on the tray and walked towards the bedroom. She still had the feeling of his lips on hers, but Higgins also knew he will never find out about what she was feeling towards him.  
Juliet slowly opened the door, trying not to spill coffee or juice when she saw him in the bed. He was spread in her site, his hands under the pillow. She put the tray on the little table at the right and was just about to leave when she heard his raspy voice. 

"What time is it?" he asked, fighting with himself to open his eyes. 

"Around ten," she said, "you can sleep more," 

"Have you eaten?" he asked immediately.

"I did," she smiled, "I made you breakfast, but can make you one later," she said, taking the tray. 

"You made breakfast for me?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, sitting at the bed, "now I'm hungry,"

"Welcome to my world, I'm hungry all the time," she said, placing the tray in front of him. 

"You have to help me," Thomas said, "I won't eat all of it,"

"You have to," she answered, "I can't stand the smell of sausage...it makes me nauseous," 

"I will eat it as first then," he said, taking a big bite, "what plans do you have for today?" 

"I don't know...you said we will spend the day with each other," she bites her lip.

"Yes," he smiled, "I thought about waiting for the delivery from the baby store, later we could go for a walk with snacks for you of course, later lunch and sunset at the beach?"

"Perfect," she said excitedly.

"The delivery will be in two hours?" Thomas said looking at his phone, "I will eat, take a shower, and will be ready," 

"Great plan," Higgins said, looking at his plate.

"What would you like?" he tilted his head, following his sight. 

"That pancake," she said, "God I'm awful. I made them for you," 

"You did, but you have to eat for two," he said, giving her a plate with pancakes. 

"Soon we will have to leave Ferrari...I won't fit in here," she said with a sad voice. 

"In that case, we will take another car," he smiled, standing up.

Juliet was trying not to stare at his body. She didn't remember much from the night they spent together, but sometimes the flashbacks brought her back to that moment. She remembered his strong arms, big muscles, and the curve of his ass when at one his voice brought her back. 

"Leave it, I will wash the dishes later," he smiled, taking off his shirt and walking to the bathroom. 

*****  
Higgins was waiting for Magnum at the living room, she was eating the candy bar again and for a one small moment, she was about to throw up. She felt her body changed, her belly was bigger the same with breast and she could swear she won't fit in any jeans soon. At once the sound of the doorbell brought her back from her thoughts.   
She stood up, walking slowly towards the door when her voice filled the house.

"I'll get it," 

Juliet opened the door looking at the older woman in front of her. She had a feeling like she would know her, but she couldn't remind herself of where. The woman had darker hair with white stripes and warm brown eyes, for one moment she thought she got lost and found a different house but after a moment Higgins finally spoke. 

"How can I help you?" she asked, politely. 

"I'm Katherine, I'm looking for my son, but I think I got lost or it's the wrong house," she answered, she looked sliding on Higgins's belly. 

"Mom?" Both women looked at Thomas's direction, "what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. 

"I thought I didn't need an invitation to visit my son," she smiled.

"I'm sorry," Higgins said after a moment, "please come in," she opened the door slightly.

"Of course you don't need an invitation...I wanted to call, but…" he hugged her tight. 

"I know you are busy, I was visiting a friend, and thought I will stop by, but we can see each other later if you are busy,"

"No," he said immediately, "this is Juliet Higgins," he said, introducing her to his mom, "we…" his voice hung in the air.

"You will have a baby?" she asked, her sight went from Thomas to Higgins. 

"Yes," Juliet finally spoke, biting her lip.

"I will explain everything, please sit," Thomas said, letting his mom sat on the sofa," 

"You have a baby on the way and you didn't even call?" 

"Everything went so fast…"

"How far are you?" she asked looking at Juliet. 

"Around 20 weeks," 

"Are you two….a couple?" 

"No," they both said in unison.

"We will have a baby together," Juliet said, interrupted by the doorbell, " I will go, you talk with mom," she said, standing up. 

"Don't you dare carry anything!" he shouted behind her. 

"You love her," his mother whispered, looking at his son. 

"Mom...we are just…"

"I saw you in love Thomas...I know how it looks like and you definitely love this girl,"

"I do," he said, looking at Higgins through the window, "but it's never gonna happen so...can we celebrate your visit? We both have a day off with Juliet," 

"Tommy," his mom hugged him tight, "I raise you for a very good man," she said, kissing his cheek. 

"I'm sorry," Juliet said, entering the living room, "if you both want to spend the day together...I can stay and put the furniture in the baby room,"

"No you won't," Magnum said, "I will put it into the room, we will do it tomorrow and now we will go for a walk or something to eat with my mom...if you want to of course,"

"Would love that," Juliet smiled, making his knees weak. 

Juliet loved his mom right away. They talk like old friends and the stories his mom was telling about young Magnum made Higgins laugh.   
They were just about to sit in a nice restaurant by the beach when she burst into laughter again. 

"He did what?" Juliet asked, covering her mouth. 

"He told his teacher he can't cut the frog because it could be a princess," his mom said again. 

"Poor you...so many frogs…" she said seriously after a moment and laughed out loud.

"You are lucky you are carrying my baby," he said, starting to tickle her. 

Juliet was laughing loud, trying not to lose the balance when she felt Magnum's strong arms around her. He was always there, always when she needed him and that scares her. Juliet shook her head before the phone interrupted her. 

"I'm sorry," she excused herself, trying to catch her breath. 

"We're not done yet Higgy!" Thomas laughs, sitting by the table with his mom.

They were talking waiting for Higgins to come back when his mom looked at him with the observing look. She knew how hard it was for her son to be near the woman he loves and not be able to tell her that. Katherine was just about to say something when Juliet came back to the table. 

"It was Tani...it took her five months to find out I'm pregnant," she said, sitting next to Thomas, "oh God, I forgot to buy drinks," 

"Sit," Magnum said, standing up, "I'm on it,"

"You look beautiful," his mom said when they were left alone. 

"I feel like hippo...pregnant hippo," she said, caressing her belly, "but I love this bean so much," 

"Is Thomas helping you? If not I will have to make a conversation," Katherin made a serious face. 

"He is! He is very supportive, but soon he will have to roll me to the car," she smiled. 

"My son...he wasn't always like this...he needs a special person to take care…" his mom started, "he was hurt first by Hannah, later by Abby and it all needed time," she smiled. 

"You know about Abby?" Juliet tilted her head. 

"I do, he calls me every week. I just want him to be happy and I think having you both made him happy," she said, placing her hand on Higgins, "thank you for that," she added, locking her sight with Juliet. 

"Sorry it took me so long," Magnum said, placing drinks in front of them, "are you okay?" he asked quickly, looking at her flushed face. 

"Yes, I'm good,"

"I forgot to buy you food," he said, standing up. 

"Sit," Juliet pulled him by his hand, "I'm not hungry,"

"Do you have cravings?" his mom asked, "when I was pregnant all I wanted to eat was bread with marshmallows from the microwave and I put spicy sauce on it. Thomas's dad couldn't stand it...even the smell,"

"I told you…" Juliet smiled, "I'm blaming you," 

"She is eating it all the time, but it's not my fault," Magnum smiled. 

"Totally yours!" Juliet laughed.

"You both will be amazing parents," his mom said, making them blush, "if I want to be on time for the bus, I have to go…" 

"You won't stay for the night?" Higgins asked, "we have plenty of room," 

"I don't want to bother…"

"Mom," Thomas stood up, hugging her tight, "you are staying," 

They were walking back to the mansion when the sun was already set. Juliet was a bit cold, she knew it was odd, being cold in Hawaii wasn't something normal. She was looking at Magnum and his mom, they were walking close, catching up the silence interrupted by their laugh. 

"Are you cold?" Thomas asked, taking her hand into his. 

"A bit," she answered, "but I will be okay, it's not far now," 

"Come here," he ordered, wrapping his arm around her.

They were sitting at the sofa, the fluffy blanket wrapped around Higgins when at once she stood up, catching the attention of Magnum and his mom. 

"I will prepare the guest bedroom," she said, smiling, "later will go to sleep...the baby is ready to kick me if I won't," 

"Juliet," her mom said before she left the room, "I didn't like people to do it, but...can I touch your belly?" 

"Of course," she said, taking Kathrine's hand and placing it on the spot where she felt the kicking. 

"She or he will be a football player," Magnum's mom said, "you felt this? It's like magic," 

"I did," Thomas answered. 

"Come here," Higgins said, lifting her hand, "here," she placed his hand on her stomach.

"It's always…" Magnum said with a cracking voice, "it's always magically," he said, looking into Juliet's eyes, "and we made that magic," 

******  
They were both lying in the bed, both won't be able to sleep. Juliet liked Magnum's mom very much, her arrival made her happy but also made her miss her mom even more. She was just about to turn around again when she felt Thomas won't sleep either. 

"You can't sleep?" she asked in the dark. 

"Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you up," he turned to face her. 

"No, it's just too much going on," she said quickly. 

"My mom can be...overwhelming," 

"I like her, she loves you so much,' Juliet said, placing her hand into his. 

"Can I touch the belly?" he asked.

"You can always touch it, the fact I don't like people touching me all the time doesn't mean you can do this...because it...calms me down," she bites her lips.

"It calms me down too," he said, placing his hand on her belly. 

"She will be a football player for sure," Juliet said, feeling the baby moving inside of her. 

"So you agree it will be a girl?" Magnum asked, smiling. 

"I agree it can be a girl," she laughed softly.

"You see baby," he lowered his head, "mommy agrees with us," he added.

Juliet couldn't stop herself from putting her hand on his head, playing with his hair while he was talking with their unborn daughter, bursting into laughter from time to time. She knew how lucky she was to have him and that made her feel scared and vulnerable at some point. Juliet gave him one last look before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Magnum and his mom were sitting by the table, eating breakfast when Juliet entered the room. She gave them a quick look before sitting in front of Thomas. Juliet's mood was lower than usual, she felt fat and it started to bother her. 

"Are you okay honey?" Katherine asked, looking at her. 

"Yes, thank you," she smiled, taking a toast and chewing it for a while. 

"I will drive my mom to the airport soon, would you like to join us?" Magnum asked, smiling at her. 

"I'm sorry but not feeling my best today…" she gave him an apologized look. 

"It's okay. You should maybe rest in bed today?" Thomas said, rubbing her back, "will ask Kumu to check on you. I will be back soon," 

"Thank you," she said, standing up, "hope you will visit us soon," Juliet said, hugging Magnum's mom. 

"Of course! I can't wait to meet this little nugget," she said, placing a hand on Juliet's belly. 

Juliet took a step back, she knew it was irrational but she felt ugly, fat and her hormones were crazy enough to make her cry because of that. She gave her a small smile before heading out of the kitchen. 

Magnum gently knocked on Juliet's bedroom door. He knew something was wrong when she didn't want his mom to touch her. Thomas slowly opened the door, looking for her when he noticed her sitting on the bed, her eyes puffy and red from crying. She wrapped her hands around herself, whipping the last tears before she stood up to face him. 

"Juliet?" he whispered, "what's going on?"

"Hormones, baby on the way…" she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath, "I feel fat and ugly but I can't complain because I'm carrying a human inside of me…" her voice trembles.

"Come here," he said, pulling her into a tight hug, "I know you feel different, I can't imagine how it is to feel a human growing inside of your body, but...you are the most beautiful woman I know," he pulled her away to look into her eyes, "and I'm not telling you that because you are carrying my baby," he smiled. 

"I know it sounds pathetic," she said, hugging him again.

"It's not," he rubbed her back, "I will drive my mom and later we will spend a night at 'La Mariana' or whatever you want," 

"Perfect," she answered, "go, you can't be late," she let him go, smiling at the idea for the evening.

*******  
Juliet was sitting on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn by her hand. She was waiting for Magnum, trying to forget about all her doubts. At once she heard a noise coming from the door, she stood up and whistled to bring Zeus and Apollo. 

"Thomas?" she heard a female voice. 

"What the fuck?" Juliet cursed looking at the woman in front of her. 

"I see Thomas is not here…" Hannah smiled. 

"As you can see…" Juliet said when both of the Dobermans showed their teeth. 

"Can you tell hell dogs to back off?" Hannan said, crossing her arms. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I'm looking for Magnum. He has something I need…" her sight went from Juliet's eyes to her belly, "I see you had fun when I wasn't around,"

"Leave," Juliet said quickly, feeling the pain in her belly. 

"I thought you were smarter than that," she laughed, pointing at her belly.

"You can just wait outside for him," Juliet said, touching her baby bump. 

"You think someone like Magnum will last long changing diapers?" Hannah asked, “you thought Thomas Magnum will be able to be happy sitting at home with a baby?” she added quickly.

"He…"

"He is not that kind of man, you should know that. I thought you knew him?" 

"Higgy!" they both heard Thomas' voice, "I bought chicken wings," he said, smiling before entering the living room. 

Thomas smiled and faded away when he lifted his sight. His look went from Higgins to Hannah who was standing in the middle of the living room. He put the food on the table before locking his sight with Juliet. Her eyes were glassy, her hand resting on her stomach. 

"Thommy," Hannah took a step towards him, her hand lifted to touch his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked harshly, grabbing her hand.

"I wanted to talk and apologize…" 

"For shooting me or lying all the time?"

"I will leave you both," she said, "Zeus, Apollo leave," she added, letting the dogs walk outside. 

"No," Thomas took her hand in his, "Hannah is leaving or you would prefer me to call the police? I'm sure someone is looking for you...police? Mafia?" 

"I'm here for the ring Thomas…" she said, looking into his eyes, "you promised me that remember?"

"I'll give you that and you will disappear?"

"Yes, will leave you with diapers and other baby stuff," she mocked. 

Juliet felt the pain in her belly get stronger. Magnum left the room, bringing the little box with a ring in it. He gave it to Hannah and after a few minutes, she was gone. Juliet bent a bit, hoping it was just the stress but at once she felt something sticky between her legs. She looked at Thomas who was still looking at Hannah, the tears stung in her eyes before she touched her tights. 

"Thomas," her voice cracked, "I' sorry…I'm so sorry," she cried, showing him her hand covered with blood. 

"Babe," he took a step towards her, lifting her quickly, "everything will be okay," 

"I'm sorry…" Juliet repeated. 

Magnum was waiting for any news about Juliet surrounded by their friends. He hides the face in his hands, the memories of her cries hunting him. He knew whose fault it was. Hannah should never appear in their lives but she did and he was responsible for that. Suddenly the door opened letting doctor Harris in. 

"She and baby are good," she said quickly, "it was just a little bleeding, if it will repeat Juliet will have to stay at the hospital for the rest of her pregnancy, but for now everything is okay. We ran some tests and she will be able to go home," she smiled. 

"Can I see her?" Magnum asked quickly.

"Of course,"

"You scared me," he said, letting her know he was in the room.

"I thought…" she closed her eyes, "I thought she won't make it,"

"Now you will rest. I will take care of it," he smiled and rubbed his hands over her arms. 

"I think you should talk with Hannah…" she turned around, "you...should let her explain…"

"Juliet…" 

"She has a right to explain and she was...she is the love of your life. No matter what she did…" she smiled, "I called Tani. I will meet her tomorrow and I think you should call Hannah as well," she said, leaving him in the room alone. 

******  
Higgins couldn't stop crying. She was with Tani for over an hour and all she did was cry. Juliet told him to forgive Hannah, for a moment she believed in that but the truth was she loved him, not only because he was the father of her baby, but most of all because he was the most generous, sweet, and supportive man in her life. Juliet whipped her tears and tried to put herself together when Tani's voice filled the space. 

"You have to tell him...you have to tell him what you feel. It's not about a baby anymore Juliet. You both have to explain things to each other or you will make stupid decisions," she said, rubbing on her back. 

"I bought the ticket to the UK," Higgins said slowly, "I'm coming back home," she looked at her friend.

"You can't do that," Tani answered, "you will never forgive yourself…this baby will never forgive you if you take her away from the father who already loves her,"

"I can't force him. It was okay for some time but he had to chase his happiness...with Hannah. No matter how she is, she is the love of his life," 

"I hate this girl," Tani hugged Juliet tight. 

"Thank you for being my friend," Juliet said, "lately it's very hard work,"

"It's not," Tani smiled, "I don't want you to leave," 

"I don't want it either," Juliet said, the tears streamed from her eyes. 

*******  
Juliet walked slowly to the mansion. She didn't see any lights in Magnum's house either in the room he had in her house. She opened the door, putting the keys on the table, walking to the kitchen. 

"You came back late," Kumu said, placing iced tea in front of her. 

"I had few things to think about," Juliet gave her forced smile. 

"Are you okay? You scared us," 

"Yes, everything is okay," she answered, standing up from the chair, "will go sleep now," 

"Goodnight," Kumu said, smiling. 

Juliet walked slowly to her room, she didn't want to think about sleeping alone. Thomas was with Hannah, he won't sleep with her ever again. She will never wake up to him cuddling her so tight she almost couldn’t breathe. At once she heard noises from the room they decided to be a child room.   
Juliet walked slowly towards the door, she opened it gently seeing Thomas painting a wall.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked, catching his attention. 

"I'm painting the room for our daughter. Green and grey should be okay in case...it will be a boy," he smiled. 

"Magnum…" she shook her head, "you were supposed to meet with Hannah today…"

"I've been here since this morning. I won't let her ruin my life again Juliet. Not now when I have everything I wanted in life," he said, going back to painting. 

Tani's words echoed in her head, she knew what she should do. Juliet took a step towards him, placing her hand on his arm.   
She pulled him closer to her, her hands resting on the hem of his shirt slowly brushing her lips over his. She closed her eyes, her tongue sliding over his mouth making him open his, letting her tongue swirl over. Juliet pulled away, locking her sight with his.

"I love you," she said sincerely, "not only because we will have a baby together. I love your smile when you do something silly, the way you try things you don't like but you do it anyway because you want me to laugh, I love the spark in your eyes when you solve a case and the moment you drive a Ferrari like crazy. I love you, Thomas," she whispered, waiting for his reaction. 

"I love you more Juliet Higgins," he answered, lifting her and spinning around causing her to laugh, "you scared me so much,"

"I thought you love her still," she lifted her sight, "I want you to be happy, no matter who you chose," 

"I will always choose you, Juliet. Always," he caressed her cheek, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Juliet was standing in the baby room, looking at the green walls and baby stuff for over ten minutes. After everything was explained, Thomas and she were more than happy to prepare the room for their child. Juliet looked at the grey elephants Kumu drew on the wall and smiled when at once she felt Thomas' hands around her middle. 

“I want to sleep in it myself,” he said, kissing her hair.

“You will...when the baby will be born we will spend here whole nights,” she smiled, when Hannah’s words echoed in her head, “I bought the ticket to the UK,” she whispered. 

“What?” he pulled away to face her, “why?” 

“I bought it because Hannah told me something that may be right…”

“Nothing she ever told wasn’t a lie Juliet,” he caressed her cheek.

“She told me you are not that kind of man who will last long changing diapers and I think she is right about that,” 

“Juliet Higgins,” he started officially, “changing diapers can be very exciting, besides having a baby is not about diapers. We made a new life, we created her and she will be the most loved girl on this planet, along with you,” he said, kissing her softly, “I know you have doubts especially because of Hannah, but I love you and that little bean, nothing will change that. Please, just throw that ticket away,” 

“I will,” she said, pulling him into a hug, “not to be dramatic, but I’m hungry again,” 

“Music for my ears, Rick wanted you to try his new recipe,” 

“If it’s fish and chips…” she rolled her eyes. 

“I hope not,” Magnum laughed, taking her hand into his, “don’t think about Hannah anymore. She will never be a part of our life,” he said, lifting her hand, kissing her knuckles. 

*********  
Magnum and Juliet were sitting by the table at “La Mariana”, they couldn’t remember when they were so calm and having fun with all their friends. Thomas's hand rested on her belly while his arm wrapped around her, the lightly kisses placed on the side of her head when she was talking with Rick. Their friends were more than happy seeing them together, not only as baby parents but also as a couple. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t like my new fish and chips recipe,” Rick crossed his arms.

“I didn’t say I don’t like it...it’s just not my thing,” she said, placing her hand on her stomach.

“Thomas…” Rick said quickly, “what do you think?”

“I only ate a bit, but it’s…” he looked at Juliet amused, “good,” 

“Good?” Rick shrugged, “it’s good for them,” he talked to himself, leaving their table. 

“I’m so full you will have to carry me home,” Juliet said, putting her head on his shoulder.

“I will,” he answered, “can I ask you something?” he added, his hand rubbing on her arm.

“Of course,” she said, lifting her head.

“What changed your mind? To stay...to not run away? You had a ticket…”

“Tani,” Juliet said slowly, “she made me realize that if I leave, I will never forgive myself. Our baby would not forgive me either,” 

“I have to buy Tani flowers for that,” Thomas said, kissing her, “now we have to run from here or you’ll have to eat another fish and chips from Rick,” 

“Can we just...go home?” she asked, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

“I was waiting for you to say that,” he said, taking her hand in his. 

*******  
Juliet was lying in bed cuddling Thomas. She was much calmer since the whole situation with Hannah became clear. She ran her hand over his arm, hoping she would not wake him up. Juliet couldn’t sleep again, but it was more because she was excited. She was eight months pregnant and that fact scared her but also made her even more excited. Juliet shifted in the bed, trying to find a good position for sleep but all she could think about was that little bean growing in her. She was just about to crawl from the bed and go to the kitchen when she felt Thomas hand pulling her on the bed. 

“Why are you awake?” Magnum asked, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

“I will go to the kitchen, sleep, I didn’t want to wake you,” she said, kissing his forehead. 

“No, stay,” he said, wrapping his hand around her belly.

“Do you ever think about baby names?” she asked out of the blue, "like a name you would give your future baby?” 

“Never went so far with any girl,” he smiled, propped himself on his elbow, tucking the straight lock from her face. 

“I did. Once,” she lifted her sight.

“What were the names?” 

“For a boy it was Allan and for girl Josephine,” 

“I like Josephine,” he said, kissing her neck, “would you like our baby name was Josephine?”

“I do,” she smiled in the dark, placing her hand on her large stomach, "do you have any idea what the name should be?" 

"Well, Vanessa?" he asked, hiding his face in the crook of her neck, "or Olivia? Mia?"

"Slow down," she laughed, "you chose too many. We will never choose just one," she said, playing with his hair.

"What would you say for Josephine Olivia?" he asked, propped himself on his elbow, "we would use Josie for short," 

"Josephine Olivia Magnum," it sounds nice," Juliet agreed, kissing him softly. 

"Now it's 3 am and we already have a name, we are so productive before sunrise," he put his hand on her baby bump.

“We will love her so much,” she said smiling. 

“We already do,” Thomas whispered to her ear before she drifted off to sleep, "she will be the most beautiful and smart girl on the island...what am I saying...on the whole World," he added, kissing her belly.

********  
Few weeks later…

Juliet woke up in the middle of the night. She felt the pain in her stomach but it was a different kind of pain. She stood up, walked to the bathroom, and at once the water broke covering the whole floor. She breathed in, putting the jacket and slowly stood by the bed. 

"Thomas…" she pulled him gently, "we have to go," 

"Sleep babe, a few more minutes," he mumbles.

"We don't have a few more minutes because your daughter wants to come out now,"

Thomas's eyes shot open at the mention of the baby. He almost jumped from the bed, looking for any pants he could wear, he put the pants on and a shirt he had the day before when at once he forgot where his keys were. 

"Thomas," Juliet said, catching his attention, "you have to take a bag too," 

"I know, but keys…" he said with panic in his voice, "got it!" he said with a smile. 

"Those are keys for Ferrari. I won't fit in Ferrari," 

"Yeah sorry," he said, placing his hands on her back, "we will walk slowly. The keys are in the garage and I have a bag here," he kissed her fast. 

"Thomas," she whispered again, "I'm scared," she locked her sight with his.

"I will be with you the whole time. I promised you, you won't be alone," he said, helping her get in the car.

******  
Juliet lay in the hospital bed with a newborn in her arms. She was exhausted and happy at the same time. She couldn't believe that little nugget was with them already. The girl was perfect, Magnum was head over heels with his daughter. It was hard for him to let the nurse take her away to change her. Juliet was looking at him with Josephine in his arms. They were both so sweet and perfect that she was afraid they weren't real. She shook her head before shifting on the bed, and once she heard Thomas' voice fill the little room.

"You are so perfect, you have your mom nose and my charming smile," he whispered to his daughter, "every boy on the island would like to date you, but no way...any boy will be worth you little princess," he added, kissing her little head. 

"I will never do all of it without you," Juliet's voice brought him back.

"I love you, you both are so perfect," he said, the tears stung in his eyes. 

Magnum sat on the edge of the bed, kissing Juliet's while holding their daughter tight. She was sleeping peacefully, grabbing him by his finger which made Thomas melt. He couldn't believe his happiness. The one night that changed their lives was the best that happened to him. Juliet put her head on his shoulder, caressing their daughter's hair. She lifted her sight to meet Thomas. He was happy, the happiest she had ever seen him. Juliet kissed him slowly making him smile wilder. 

"Having you both," he whispered, "it's a different kind of magic," he added. 

"I love you Thomas Magnum," Juliet said, "We both love you so much," 

"I love you too," he said, wrapping his hand around her, their daughter sleeping on his chest. 

They were lying peacefully with their newborn daughter. Juliet closed her eyes for a moment, before kissing Thomas' arm, she put a kiss on Josie's forehead. Juliet and Thomas had never felt that way before, never been so in love with each other and with the new person they both brought to life one night, the person they will love forever.


End file.
